


At the Dead of Night

by mesquee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesquee/pseuds/mesquee
Summary: A collection of smut pieces featuring the characters of Overwatch and either (A) an unknown, female OC filler, (B) my own OC, or (C) someone else's OC (I'll specify if (B) or (C) is featured). The collection will touch base on a variety of sexual acts/kinks and because of that, each piece will start with a summary of the piece, characters involved, any sexual activities/kinks related to the piece, and any warnings if applicable. Please don't read if you're not comfortable with what is being presented. Every sexual activity I write is under the basis of consent (verbal and non verbal alike) and will not include: incest, rape, violence*, and underage sexual activity. All characters are depicted to be at least 25 years of age regardless of canon age.
Since I'm not completely sure of the direction this collection will take, obviously the tags will change accordingly as I add more pieces. Last but not least, I hope you all enjoy! ^^
*Soft to Mild violence might be featured in forms of punishment and the alike but it will always be consensual (verbal or clearly mentioned in text) and be found in the kinks list and warning of every summary. There will be no hard violence toward any character featured.





	1. Forgotten gods

**Author's Note:**

> Once gods praised from far and wide, time has taken it's toll on the shrine and now the Shimada brothers lay for dead, forgotten in the threshold of life. Their once holy beings are mutated, deformed into monsters, demons of the night who thrive and live off of scandalous acts and the passionate cries of their human lovers. When one night, before hunting down their next succulent treat, a familiar face from long ago idly stumbles onto the abandoned shrine, her footsteps echo in their hearts as the sight of her kneeling form brings back memories of the little girl who laughed so happily among their lands. Dazed, the brothers are caught between the aged love they once held so gingerly in their heart for her and their desire for desperate, scandalous acts. Overtaken by their lust and need, the brothers reveal themselves before their once avid believed and show her the true grace of a god's holy touch.
> 
> Characters: Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada, [Seraphina](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1N8wQuzTUNYpZaxEqjvZUhF315fQgY05VQRAL_WMeWYw/edit?usp=sharing) (my oc)
> 
> Kinks include: Biting, double penetration, blow jobs/choking, oral sex/fingering, multiple orgasms, sex with non humans/demons? (idk if this is a thing), hint of polyamory at the end
> 
> Warning: consent is **non** verbal but she chooses to have sex with these characters!

No one ever visited the shrines anymore and sometimes, it made her wonder if gods were able to feel. Once the great gods of prosperity and mischief, the two brothers belonged to a popular shrine many people near and far would come to for blessings and good wishes, especially during the new year. But no one stopped by anymore. No one bothered to visit any of the shrines anymore. They were all worn down, damaged by time and nature. The paths leading up to them were normally covered by overgrown brush and the gates that led to the sacred land was now a dull red, some even destroyed by teenagers of the new day. No one stopped by anymore. No one took care of them anymore. A part of her ached for the gods who lived in these shrines.

And it wasn’t like she was one to complain. She didn’t come to the shrines anymore. Sure, she could have made excuses about being too busy and whatnot but the truth of the matter was that she just forgot. Of course, she loved coming to the shrines. Even though there wasn’t many children willing to come and play in sacred land, she always felt like it was a special way to bond with the gods, as though they were watching her and smiling as she played with the little rabbits that hid upon the trees, chased the butterflies that flew too high out of her reach. With age, she felt time slipping away and her old tradition to come and pray before every play session was slowly fading into a distant dream until she was forced indoors to study for tests and exams, pressured to bite and claw her way to the top at the price of her friends. 

She looked upon the hill and she remembered the many times she ran up and down those stairs, the many adventures she had with friends willing to cross lines. She remembered the warm embrace she felt among the company of the shrine on a warm summer’s day, the comfort that encased her when she wept upon it’s doors when her heart was broken one too many times. Looking up at the quiet hill, she had long since forgotten that this place was a home away from home, a shrine she could call home and her heart ached for the gods who watched over her all those years, the gods who blessed her to reach so far in life. Starting upon the old, dusted steps, it wouldn’t have been bad to stop by for just a moment, to thank the gods for their kindness and grace, for watching over her all these years, and apologize for forgetting about them. She hated being forgotten so she was sure gods were just the same.

The steps were many and it took quite a bit out of her to get to the top but once she did, she could see just how badly the shrine was left, the boards aged and broken, the pillars cracked and dirtied. She could feel her heart break upon looking at the place, her home as a child now soiled and spat on by vandalism. She pulled at some of the weeds and kicked away some of the rocks that stood on the once clean path. Her heart ached as she pulled tissues from her bag to wipe down the front steps to the shrine. In the back of her head, she promised to come back to somehow clean this place as best as she could. Crouching to a kneel, she was able to afford the dirt on her knees, her palms pressed against one another in a gentle kiss as her thoughts flooded back to the legend she loved as a child.

Born into riches and splendor as far as the eye could see, the older brother was born and raised to rule the land their father would later leave behind, to bring peace and harmony to his people and vanquish any who stood in his way. The older brother was stern but level headed, determined but self righteous and so the younger brother entered the world, meant to cut down his older brother’s ego every time it grew too high, purposely bringing ruses of chaos and mischief onto the land with a hearty laugh on his smile.

She never really understood how the brothers balanced out one another when she was small but now, as she kneeled before the rotting building, she could see why people came to the younger brother for guidance and care despite his nature for chaos and mischief. As she looked upon the building, a small smile pulled at her lips, a slight chuckle tickling her lips. Even as she looked back upon their story, despite how much she had aged, she always favored the younger brother, even know as she prayed on her knees. Many people prayed to Hanzo, begged him for good wishes and riches but not many people prayed to Genji. Maybe that’s why she favored him so much.

Standing before the building, they watched from the shadows as she gave one last clap, the small girl from many years ago was now older, far more beautiful than they could have ever imagined her to be. The rambunctious, troublesome of a child neither of them believed would ever be able to grow with grace now stood as a beauty before their eyes as she looked upon the building fondly, the memories of her laughs and giggles among its sacred land filled their heads. And like many times before, she didn’t see them despite them watching over her all these years and as she turned to leave, the sudden pang of jealousy filled their hearts and suffocated their thoughts. She was going to leave again and just like the rest, she wasn’t going to come back.

But as they watched her back, they couldn’t bear to let her go, the vigor thrumming in their blood, the sudden wash of possessive nature immersing their souls. She could feel a cold chill run along her spine, the sweet call of her name in the faint breeze that danced around her flushed skin. Her legs felt weak and she could feel a piercing glare dragging daggers along her back. The clouds shrouded the moon and not even the gods could protect her as they appeared from their shadows, their quiet steps going unnoticed until the sound of her name was pressed against her ear.

Seraphina

She felt faint, light headed and she was sure her heart stopped. She spun to stare at the one who called for her, the one who ran a finger along her spine and in that very moment, she learned the true secret of a forgotten god.

Face to face, she wanted to scream, struck with horror as white and red glowing eyes stared at her in emptied sollace, the air around them thick as the breeze that once danced through her stray strands came to a blistering stop. Her heart jumped and fell, plummeting into her gut as she stood frozen before the two. Their faces were familiar and unfamiliar all at once.

A cold hand, grey and blued, ran along the length of her jaw, cupping her face as she was pulled closer to the two, her mind screaming for her body to move. But a kiss grazed her tender lips and with a kiss, she could feel the pain and anguish of the years they had been forgotten, the countless nights they waited for someone to come and say hello. She could feel the solitude and hatred that welled in their souls, the disgust and rampage that tormented their bones. With a single kiss, she knew who they were and with a single kiss, the viscous honey dripped from the older brother’s tongue and she swallowed the poison without an ounce of hesitation. 

Her body became hot, needy, stuffy with desire and lust as her skin lit aglow, a feverish pink as a hazy daze settled over her eyes. Every touch felt like electricity through her bones and with a mere tug at her coat, she was moaning in blissful disarray. She looked up at the brothers, gods left for dead to become demons that thrived in the night and as they pulled away and disappeared into the shackled building. They gave her the option, the ability to run from them forever. Standing before the shadows, their glowing eyes felt like fire and ice on her skin and she craved more of what could possibly come. And she knew, she knew what awaited as their grins tore at their skin, their lips promising nothing but countless nights of pleasure and sensuality. They stood by the door and it was her choice to follow or not and the answer was so painfully clear. She didn’t give it another thought as she threw away her humanity for the pleasure that awaited her as she crossed the bridge from sanity to euphoria, taking their hands as they slipped her inside.

God, dear god. The world felt like it was spinning, her mind fuzzy and blurred as she could feel her humanity slipping, the tears stinging her eyes as he thrusted just a little too deep, a little too hard for comfort. His large shaft was thick and cold, driving her mind insane as she needed more, to feel him deeper in her as her now torn clothes littered the ground. His hips were relentless as Genji thrusted into her throat without a wink of remorse, a sliver of hesitation, again and again as the tears spilled from her eyes, feeding her lecherous hunger as she moaned and sighed at every chance she could, leaning closer and closer ever so slightly in hopes he could reach just a little farther with his sharp, erratic thrusts. And Hanzo was not so kind either, his long, slick tongue pushing deep between her legs, his saliva was like an aphrodisiac, piercing her nerves and making her feel more and more than she could have ever before, making her cry out as she choked on the harsh snap of Genji’s hips. 

Her body was toyed, ravaged as the sticky come painted the roof of her mouth, as the thick tongue fucked her like no human ever could, grazing and nipping at that special spot that made her sing and God did she sing. Her body was trembling, aching, burning against their cool touches as nails dug into her hips when they twitched and snapped, sinking pain into pleasure as she fell drunk to their spell. And when he raised his head, a devious smirk tugged at Hanzo’s lips, her rich emission dripping from the corner of his lips, glistening in the moon’s light as she could come from the very sight, her mind still trying to wrap around it all: she was being fucked by gods.

And by all means, she was more than willing to submit, ready to bend and break in any which way she needed to please the ones who had taken care of her all these years--the ones who were taking such good care of her as they prepared to fuck her in the abandoned building at the top of the hill. Tugging her up, they forced her onto her hands and knees, Hanzo’s turn at her mouth as he lined up the dripping tip with her soft, supple lips, full and ready to take his pulsing dick as he watched her run a tongue along those full lips as a grin pulled on his. Suck. That was his only command as he held out the treat before her lips and although her jaw ached after being ruined by Genji, she couldn’t keep herself still as she opened her mouth and waited for him to give her what her heart yearned for, squirming in excitement as her fingers grazed his thighs. Behind her, the sight was far too good for him to ignore, her plump, round ass his for the taking as his fingers dipped into her plush skin, his claws sinking into her flesh as her emission dripped along the inside of her thighs, the squelch of her dripping lips clenching at his heartstrings as he watched in pure fascination at just how aroused she was by being dominated by gods--and it made him smirk, an evil sense of pride stuffing his soul.

His fingers gripping onto the roots of her hair, he thrusted all the way to the back of her mouth, her throat seizing upon each sudden intrusion as he forced back her choked cries and shudders, chills running down her spine as a sick sense of pleasure burned at her lungs. Hanzo was meticulous, calculating, working her just the way he liked it, just the right way to get that hum on his lips as she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked roughly on his shaft. Hanzo grunted and sighed. Fuck she was good and a playful spark danced along his features. Surely he was going to abuse that pretty little moth of her far more in the future.

Unlike his imprudent brother, Genji was just a hint more patient, just a little bit more caring as he watched with piercing green eyes as her muscles squeezed and tightened in par with Hanzo’s thrusts, as his tongue ran flat along her slit to get a good taste and damn was that good, the flavor rich against his tongue, thick in his mouth as a wave of jealousy ran over him when he realized that Hanzo was having all the fun. So of course he had to do better. Of course he wanted to one up his stingy brother. A last few tastes just to savour her scent and texture, he ran his fingers along her arousal, slipping them past her lips to get them all nice and wet, massaging her insides a bit as he explored in search of that super sweet spot that had her gagging on his brother’s dick. The grin on his lips were inevitable when he found it, the chuckle deep in his throat as he pushed on it again just to watch that strangled expression on his dear brother’s face. 

But he didn’t bother to play with her there. Genji had bigger, better plans as his tongue pressed against a particularly tight hole, his saliva heavy against her sensitive skin, her eyes widened and she mentally pleaded the gods for some kind of saving grace, any form of pity they may have had on her distraught soul. But with each inching push, she fell further and further from salvation, her heart thrumming in her ears, her life shattering at its core as the last bit of sanity that could have possibly salvaged her wretched soul was now stripped from her, bare and naked to the whim of the brothers as his tongue pushed against her walls and loosened her up, his fingers slipping in, one after the other as he stretched her wide and long for the fun that was bound to come.

Her body was a mess, coming from the putrid stench of sex and come that stained her throat as Hanzo groaned and growled, petting her skin like the toy she truly was as he watched with delirious delight, his shaft deep in her throat, up until the hilt where he held her there and forced her to look up, the tears in her eyes bringing a flutter to his long since dead heart. And Genji--god Genji. He was no better, thrusting three fingers into her ass, loosening her up just enough to take him in all his wonderful glory as his saliva dripped from his tongue and onto her burning skin, seeping through her pores and into her system where her body thrummed and roared, begging to be fucked and fucked and fucked all over again, her heart needing to be filled by the gods--the demons that devastated her life.

Please. Please. She couldn’t believe what was happening nor could she comprehend it. Her lips sucked vigilantly against Hanzo’s greyed skin, her hips bucked and twitched with needy fervor as Genji did not only spread her ass ready for him but also stimulated her clit, sending shockwaves to rattle her bones as she came again for the second time that night, the many to come as the moon was still high above their heads. Pulling away, Hanzo took a step back as a line of saliva dripped from her lips, pumping roughly at his shaft, rubbing quickly against the tip before releasing thick strings of white all over her face, her mouth open, tongue out, ready to catch some in her mouth.

And the look of it was just sinful, her look of glee after being deepthroated twice was surely something to be proud of and the way she licked at her lips, trying to clean up as much as she could with her fingers, complaining about not coming in her mouth--she fed his ego tons as he took a step towards her, smearing his come into her skin with his thumb as he watched her take his thumb and sucked on it with feverish delight, moaning like the whore she was as Genji filled her ass. And despite Hanzo pulling away, Genji didn’t bother to stop as he worked her over, making her scream as his pointed teeth dug into her skin, her eyes wide with a mix of fear and pleasure, the pain dripping into her like ecstasy as she lapped up with deadly toxin with eager and failing grace. No god would ever be able to save her.

She could feel the life slipping from her as she found refuge in the cold panes, her body stretched and bruised, worse for wear as the two brothers watched in pride at their handiwork, dripping and spread, the tear stains that ran down her cheeks. As the two sat upon their once glorified stage, their erections throbbed and ached, painfully hard still despite their recent orgasms and as she looked upon her gods, she could feel the breath stolen from her lungs as she took a clear look at just how big they were, just what she put between her lips--and was about to put elsewhere as well. 

And the sight of it alone was enough to make her come and she did, their venoms still coursing through her blood as she gasped and mewled, biting back her lip at the thick and uneven shafts, the deep arch on Genji’s and knot of Hanzo’s. And through the broken roof, where the moon’s light poured into their midnight rendezvous, she could see the drops of arousal at the very tip, the slick moisture along their shafts from their orgasm and her saliva. The slight twitch of Genji’s shaft made her quiver with excitement, her body sore and worn but begging to be stuffed and filled, fucked to her heart’s content by the gods she loved so. 

Legs spread wide, Hanzo called out to her, calling for her to take a very special seat she had been dreaming to take and as she crawled up to him, surely she had made the right choice by the shared grin between the brothers as a hand stroked her hair and the other ran along her jaw. The words hanzo muttered were like chants to a prayer, one she knew but didn’t know at all as his voice dropped like bricks, an octave lower than she had remembered it being, smoothing over her ears as though trying to bless this child. And as he led her to her rightful throne, dear God was she blessed as his lips crashed into her own, his tongue stuffed down her throat as a strong arm wrapped around her waist and kept her still, the squelching between her legs as his fingers scissored her lips were making her weak to her knees. She was tire,d exhausted, in dire need of a break but her body ached to ride him, to have him in her to the hilt, fucking her like the monster he was--like the slut she had become. Please, please, she chanted in her head, begging to some kind of god that would give her this moment and extend it over years. 

But god wasn’t that willing as she coddled Hanzo’s hips beneath her own, her lips against the underside of his shaft as she ground her hips against his in a slow, melodic motion, Hanzo’s nails dipping into her plush, ample skin as he began to dictate her movements, controlling and demanding as he had always been.

Genji watched as he pumped his pulsing erection, Seraphina fucking his brother, riding his long shaft happily with tears on her face and drool on her lips, unable to hold back her moans as they echoed against the walls and slipped out into the trees that covered the hill. She moaned and purred, whimpering and gasping at every strong snap or quick pace Hanzo decided to make. More, more, she repeated again and again, nails dragging along the wide expanse of Hanzo’s chest, his broad shoulders and muscular arms. Genji watched as the fluids leaked from his tip and as he repositioned himself to stand behind them, Hanzo slowed his pace to a halt and the look they shared brought a grin onto her lips.

She could feel her heart stop as Genji inched into her bit by bit before snapping his hips, a pleasured cry resonating within her small frame, trembling, quivering as her body burned and ached to adapt to the fullness she was sure that was tearing her body in two. She clawed and bit at Hanzo’s skin, the tears dripping from her eyes as she begged and pleaded, the breath striped from her lungs as her head became fuzzy and light. Upturned brows and a impish smile, there was no strands of humanity left in her, the life she once held was no longer there, her name just a distant song the birds once sang. The pain was unbearable but as she left this world, she could feel her body growing, adapting, morphing into something that wasn’t her, something that was more than she could have ever been--something that was more than enough to continue on, pleasuring her new “gods”, the two demon brothers she was more than ready to serve and pleasure without a single thought or hitch in breath. 

Her senses were scorched and she had never felt more alive, her bones a new kind of steel that brought strength to her new, small form, still so ever soft and tender, just as the two liked. On your knees and she didn’t hesitate to do as she was told, her hands planted against the wooden boards on either side of Hanzo’s head, a sickly grin on his lips at the look of euphoria and strangled desire that stained her face. Fuck me, fuck me, dear God fuck me and they didn’t waste a beat as their hips moved at uneven, bold movements, rubbing against her in all the right ways as she could have sworn she came at the sudden jolt. But she wasn’t all too sure, far too lost in her pleasure to keep count or even pay attention to her escalating pleasure, riding through her orgasm as she sang the songs of vixens they happily drank away, their throats dry and raspy, thirsty for the pleas of pleasure that dripped from her lips. 

Keep going, dear god keep going.

Her heart was in her throat as Hanzo’s tongue probed at it, Genji’s sharp claws dragging along her skin as the thin wall that separated the brothers felt like it was going to tear from the constant stimulation, the continuous friction of the dips and curves of their shafts that never failed to hit the perfect spots to make her see stars. A hand wrapped around her waist, Genji’s wicked soul was never too far from shoving her that much more off the edge, the pad of his finger circling her clit as she came upon his will, her body curling, falling, shattering against the hard foundation of Hanzo’s chest, the brothers giving not a single care as they continued on with amusement on their lips, mischief in their eyes. It would only be a matter of time until she was truly able to pleasure the brothers for the rest of their many, many years.

That night, they fucked her again and again, never letting up in spite of her begs and pleas for a breather, a single break where she wasn’t coming. But they didn’t. They didn’t allow her the saving grace to pull herself back together, to somehow salvage the pieces that was crumbling before her very eyes. The two brothers, demons now more than ever before, broke her apart, shattered her soul to pieces as the drank up her pleasure and lust, promising to show her a whole new meaning of euphoria by the rise of the sun. And by all means they did, drenched in their seed and full of their stench, she could never escape that place again as the warmth left her skin, the color fading to a sickly blue that enraptured her entire body. And never did she look more beautiful, the little girl the two brothers remembered seeing so many years ago at the foot of their shrine, as she wrapped herself up in the linen of demons, born anew as a vixen, a temptress, their lover.

Night after night, she rode them dry as she so well pleased, tortured in her first few days but now a Queen among men as she ruled as the two brothers to her every bidding, bending and molding to fill their quiet nights with waves of pleasure stained with moans and growls, feeding her needs and desires to be filled by the two in every which way possible. And every night, in that quiet shrine, the love of gods could be heard echoing through the wooden panels, dancing along the surrounding trees, skipping along the grass and dirt as they continued to live and thrive, the fallen gods and the little girl who loved them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reaching the end! I'm mostly posting as I write so there's no set schedule to when chapters come out (rip). Hopefully you guys liked it ^^ Also, I would really appreciate it if you left kudos or a comment to show that you like what I'm writing, maybe it'll motivate me to update more often :P
> 
> Until then~


	2. McFucking Jesus this is a long one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stumbled upon the place on a whim, a run down shing ding that was honestly a pathetic excuse for a bar but every time--every rise of the moon, he found himself walking towards the musty, old place, in a trance and caught in her spell as he came back night after night, searching for the little lady in ruby red heels. Jesse was interested to say the least, by the siren who lured him in every night by the soothing sound of her masterly crafted song. She was good at what she did, her personality alone was enough to milk a couple extra dollars from her foolish customers and a little bit more with a simple, love V neck shirt. She was surely a sight for sore eyes and her kick ass attitude had him wrapped around her little finger, ready to obey her every command. She was a temptress, a vixen disguised as a human and he fell prey to her poisonous tune the moment he walked through those doors. Stuffed in the back of her car, thrown onto the ground right in front of her door, he was willing to take what he could and she was very generous in her offerings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Jesse McCree, unnamed female OC filler
> 
> Kinks: Scratching, biting, oral sex/choking, vibrators/toys, slight exhibitionism, face sitting, vaginal sex, female dominance

She was a pretty little thing, surely a gem among the ragged and haggard, wrapped up nicely in a tight little tee and a tighter short skirt, talking up a storm with the ones who could cough up more cash and as he walked through those doors, he was definitely one of them, leaning against the bar, ass pushed out as the words dripped from her oxblood lips like venom and he was licking up every word. He leaned in to catch pieces of her soothing voice and smooth words, caught in a trance by her carefully crafted song that was pieced together by delicate, slender fingers. Perfectly manicured nails trailed along the length of his arm, toying with the buttons on his shirt as she reeled him closer and closer to her web. His eyes were locked against hers and the world seemed to drift away into a faint buzz as her words were the only things to kiss his lips. Long lashes kissed against one another as her deep, brown eyes shimmered in the faint light. He was never a man to pray but for that night, he was willing to get on his knees and praise God for leading him down this path.

He may not be the brightest but he surely wasn’t a fool. He knew what game she was trying to play and that made it all the more better as they played pretend, passing subtle hints and mischievous words within the close space. He wasn’t picky nor was he much of the complaining type. This was her job and she was good at what she did. It would have been a crime for him to not reward her on her well crafted skills. So he coughed up a few extra dollars with every tip and when she teased him about his order of whiskey--plain if he remembered correctly, he couldn’t help but laugh. Never had a lady came for his drinking preferences like she did. 

That night he spent a pretty penny, trying on her different drinks because he was never the one to turn down a challenge and a challenge was surely offered when the corners of her lips pulled into a tempting smile, when the fire ignited in the depths of her eyes and suddenly, she was much more interested in him for more than just his money. The night may have been a big foggy but he couldn’t forget that smile she wore when he gawked at the ridiculously sweet glass and she laughed, the puff of her cheeks just beneath her eyes every time she got him one step closer into liking something other than straight alcohol. 

The place was definitely not easy on the nose and the other customers were all horrible company but every night he found himself stumbling on back, greeted by the same sweet smile that drank him up at the door and fucked him the entire way to the bar. Every night, he found himself wanting to come back for more, to spend his late evenings talking to the dazzling lady who laughed at his face and made the world seem to be better than it actually was. For her company, he was willing to put up with the stench and shit people who walked on by and maybe he was a fool for doing so. Maybe he wasn’t. She was a siren among sailors, casting her spell through tempting lullabies and peaceful prose, waiting for the right prey to fall into her trap and he was the perfect treat her tongue has been waiting to taste.

Almost a month now and he was basically drinking from her hand, a love struck puppy just following her around as he took her out to lunch, dinner, maybe an early brunch if either of them could make it, a nice sit down at her favorite cafe and many, many nights in the back of her car as she teased the cowboy and taught him how to behave. Never really being good at following instructions, he was willing to change that as he read the napkin she pushed toward him as she passed by and a curious fire sparked in his eyes.

_Meet me out back in 20_

He wasn’t one to say no and did as he was told, walking around the corner to find her waiting beneath a yellow light, her back pushed against the brick wall as she wore her signature smile, the one he had been seeing in his dreams. She pushed herself off as he neared, letting him come to her, his beautifully packaged gift.

When she called out his name, it sound like an invitation and a taunt, her eyes running up and down his large frame, her lip bit back as she took a quick breath. Her eyes drank him in and it didn’t take long for her hands to follow, roaming along the width of his chest, shoulders and arms. Despite the relatively thick fabric, she could feel the heat radiating from his skin, seeping through the threads as she ached to see what waited just beneath the fabric; a toned body and tanned skin, maybe some scars here and there if his crazy goosehunt stories were anything to go by. She hummed and sighed, surely liking what she was getting her hands on and it wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying the free grabs and gropes. Once plastered on either side of her waist, calloused hands trail down her hip to cup her ass, nudging her into the wall as he pushed her up close and personal against the sturdy structure, taking advantage of his looming height as an excuse to lift her up and have those long legs wrapped around his hips. 

He leaned in to steal a kiss but as she turned away, he felt worried, as though he had to put her down and take a step back. The look of surprise in his eye was cute as her arms slung over his shoulders, toying with the back of his collar as it was her turn to duck in for a kiss, her lips grazing, teasing his own as she pulled the breath from his lungs. Kiss me and he didn’t bother to wait another second, groaning when their lips finally met, a slight minty taste pressed against his tongue. He could feel her whimpers and purrs slather against his lips, drinking down his low grunts and growls as he pushed against her in hopes that his hands could roam and he could, massaging into her thighs, cupping her breasts, groping them as he squeezed roughly on the large mounds. 

Her back arched into his touch and she was trying to pull away to gasp for air, her lungs burning at the sharp thrust of his hips, the flex of his muscles as he swatted her touch away to slam the back of her hands against the wall, collecting her wrists in one hand above her head as she lost in the battle of dominance, his tongue pressing against hers as it flooded her mouth. She felt weak at the knees, her body burning with an insatiable desire to have that thick erection that probed at her ass in more deeper, intimate places that made sing hymns as though he was a God and by the way he played her, the way the pads of his thick fingers pushed aside the soaked through material of her panties and roughly stroked circles around her clit, making her twitch at each flick--he might as well have been a God because surely he had her fooled.

Her walls were dripping a tempting honey, her lips stained with viscous arousal and he ached for a taste but his lips craved more of her own, too much of her he wanted to nibble and drink and it pained him to think that he would have to wait. Her hips bucked at the constant stimulation, her cries stuffed against the roof of his mouth as she became too occupied with actually breathing that stuffing her tongue down his throat. It felt like electricity was running marathons along her spine, waking up any nerves that may have fallen silent as her body became far too away of the heat that radiated from his own, the chill that grazed along the outside of her bare legs. Her body arched and rolled and the shit eating grin on his lips as he pulled away to have those pretty little cries fill the air around them was pure gold, opting to latch his lips onto her neck, another soft spot he had just discovered. 

Chanting his name like a prayer, her break was technically only 10 minutes but she didn’t give a damn, those scums of Earth could wait a couple more minutes for their drinks but her body wasn’t willing to wait another second for this intimacy, this passion that could possibly quell her desire until she was able to get him alone again. She needed this and so did he and as he bit down on her shoulder, the pain was dipped into pleasure and she was crying out for the gods, begging to the heavens as he raised her up to her orgasm just to let her fall and she was crashing down as her body thrashed, as he continued to play with the hypersensitive bundle of nerves that made her bones feel like jello and left her mind in a daze.

Her sanity was shattered and her body only craved more, pleading to have him in more darker areas as she rode him like a horse the entire night through. She watched as he pulled his finger between their lips, covered in her emission from the tip to his middle knuckle, the scent of her arousal getting caught in his brain, squeezing at his lungs and making his thought go haywire. He wanted a taste but a better idea popped up in his head and by the look in her eyes, she knew exactly what he wanted her to do.

So she did. A professional at serving and pleasing, it wasn’t odd for her to have to do things she wasn’t too comfortable with doing but for him, she was willing to do it all, nipping at his finger as she ran a tongue along its length, slipping past her lips as he could feel the light graze of her teeth as she sucked him clean of her scent, taking him a little deeper than she needed to as he pulled away with a pop. 

“Playful lil’ thing aren’t ya darlin’,” He cooed as he set her back onto her feet, catching her as she wobbled and holding her still until she could stand on her own. It didn’t take long and as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, she didn’t bother to wait another second to shove him against the wall instead, her fingers yanking at his atrocious belt buckle she never failed to mock every time he walked through those doors. Jesse cocked a brow and she smiled that sweet, innocent smile or hers. “Well lookit ya, feisty ain’t ya baby doll?,”

“I prefer the term go-getter but hey, it works.”

And damn was she right. Feisty didn’t come close as her fingers grazed along the bulge in his pants, a small smile playing on her features as he could see her pink lips wrapped around his shaft, feel the velvet touch of her wet tongue running along the under vein. He shuddered and sighed at the thought, closing his eyes as he could basically feel her warm mouth around his dick and it made him wonder what kinds of pleasure he could reach when he was sheathed deep within her slick heat, when he was thrusting into her without purchase at the sound of her squelching arousal, her strangled moans and cries, and the slap of skin against skin either from his hips or palm against that wide, plump ass of hers. 

He tried to maintain some air of his mysterious cowboy facade but he was faltering at the seams, a weapon of his own demise as he forced himself back to the reality, greeted by the sight of her dropped to her knees, her expert hands unwrapping him like a gift. He could feel his sanity crumbling, snapping in half as he watched the sinful sight just below him, those plush lips that buttered him up so well in the past weeks were finally reaching higher goals as they pressed against the tip, her salacious tongue running circles on the head and along the length of his girthy, veiny shaft. The scent was strong against her nose, caught in her throat as her soft breaths made him shudder like a dog out in the snow. Surely he’s had plenty of--secret rendezvous and hidden love making but nothing was ever so built up as this one; he had never looked forward to sex as much as he did with her. It was surprising but at the same time it made sense considering how she stared him down like a hawk as he crossed the bar, how she drank him up like nectar every time he took a seat, how she worked him up and down with her words and subtle advances. She played him like a flute, every note expertly crafted by her meticulous hands and damn was he ready to be played.

Her fingers coiled around him tight and snug, pumping him roughly as his arousal dripped along his burning skin. Humming in pure delight, a tongue ran along her lips before indulging in her long awaited treat, thinking back to all the times she shoved him into the back of her car and painfully ground him until he was soiling his pants like a child. Such trying times she had to endure, pulling back her desire to just bang him the moment he walked in the door every night or every time he gave her that small smile and looked at her like she was the only person in the world. On her knees, she was more the ready to make him see stars and with just the snug fit of his tip within her lips, that was more than enough to have him biting back groans, gripping onto the wall behind him as he fought with himself to not thrust into her throat. 

She mewled and sighed against his sensitive skin, leaving the hairs on his arm to stand when she took him just a little farther, a little deeper into her mouth, pushing further and further until he was nestled deep in the back of her throat, a tight little place that was quite literally swallowing him whole and he could have sworn he saw heaven’s golden gates that very night. He looked down at her, the sight too good to be true as he watched with pained and desperate eyes as she pulled away until only the tip was left between her lips before taking him all back in, the slow push and pull of her head had him seeing stars as Jesse groaned and growled, forced back as it echoed in the depths of his chest, reverberating against his bones. His brows furrowed and forehead strained, nostrils flared as it desperately tried to tend to his burning lungs and somehow stuff as much air back into his chest in one time as humanly possible. By how well she took him in and how deep she could let him go, surely this wasn’t her first time but damn was she good at. 

His heart was drumming against his ears and the growing knot at his groin wasn’t helping as her fingers worked in tandem to keep him wrapped up around something at all times. Her name was spilling from his lips like a prayer, hoping to the gods that this won’t be the last night as her flushed cheeks and small tears were more than enough to bring him that much closer to the edge. Her pace was blisteringly slow and his fingers gripped around the base of her ponytail in faltering hopes of some kind of restraints. He wasn’t much of a religious man and never had he been religious in his life but damn did she make him believe in a God cause he was begging for some kind of will to stop him from thrusting into her mouth without purchase. 

However, the gods weren’t as kind as many made them to be as he witnessed her choke on his pulsating erection and the last of his care was cut in two. Hold still darlin’ was his only warning as he tugged at her ponytail and kept her head steady, the first sharp thrust followed by a heavy groan mixed with a sigh of relief, euphoria on his tongue as he did it again and again, keeping her locked into the perfect position for him to get as deep as he liked to as her fingers clawed and grasped onto the jeans of his pants. He fucked her mouth underneath the flickering old light and the idea of getting caught was very much real in the back of their heads. Anyone could have passed by, anyone could have stumbled upon a large man throat fucking this small, frail looking lass. Hell, even her co worker could step out, looking for her cause surely she had over extended her break. There were so many opportunities to get caught, so many chances for someone to just pass on by but he refused to let up even if they were to get caught and she didn’t bother to stuff back her moans, filling the empty alley with sounds of sexual pleasure and desire as the squelching of his quick and rough thrusts into her tight throat was more than enough warning for anyone who was willing to stop by and take a look. 

He felt a little bad, taking advantage of such a pretty gem and he offered to stop but when he did, she only went back to bobbing her head along his shaft, taking him just a little bit deeper with each push of her head. Every time he tried to pull away, she only latched her lips back onto his sticky shaft, swallowing him whole as though she hadn’t eaten in days. She refused to let up and surely her efforts were rewarded as he cursed the heavens and that sweet treat she yearned for sprayed onto her tongue and the roof of her mouth, swallowing the gooey, sticky ropes of his orgasm as she couldn’t get enough of his strangled grunts. She milked him dry, sucking hard as she hummed, his hips stopped but her head continued to bob along his pained shaft. Fuck she was good and the way she was working him was evidence enough, his body strained and exhausted from the powerful orgasm she stretched out of him. 

Her hair was a mess and the mascara on her lashes smudged a bit beneath her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, alit a healthy glow as she tucked himself back on in, a kiss against the zipper as she buckled his belt. She pushed herself back onto her feet, purring in giddish delight as she watched the flushed cowboy with daggers in her eyes. He could see a night filled in velvet black, lust dripping from the walls as her cries danced along the air, mixing with the heat of their sensitive bodies and the slaps of their passion between their skin as she came again and again, eating up everything he had to offer and then some. 

His fingers ached for her skin and he cupped her face gingerly between his palms, his lips scavenging her own for something more, something greater his heart burned to have. It was sloppy, desperate as he hunched over, her back arched to accommodate, sucking and nipping at her lips as the moans and sighs between them got lost in translation. He could taste the bitter tang of his orgasm and it was surprising how hot it was to taste his emission on her lips and knowing that she would have to go back to work with his scent on her tongue. Kind of like a weird marking kink he never thought was something he’d be into until just now.

If he could, he would have marked her with his initials and kept her by his side forever, feigning off any asshole that tried to even look at her in a way he didn’t like. And even though he could have kissed her forever, and surely she wasn’t complaining on her end either, there was an ever looming time limit to just how long their back door rendezvous could last and that fact was ever so clear in their eyes. He forced himself to pull away, knowing far too well that if he got a hold of her now, he wasn’t going to let go but before he could even think of what to do next, he watched the light in her eyes flare up and he knew that she was up to no good. Staring at her with burning interest, she shimmied out of her panties and as she held them up, the small, thin fabric was soaked through, a heavy aroma stained into the woven threads that he couldn’t get out of his head. Delirious from the mere sight and now the scent, she tucked it in his front pocket before slipping a little pink remote in his hand. There was a dial and looking at it, he knew exactly what it was for.

The grin on his lips matched that of a wolf’s as he cocked a brow at her innocent smile. Instead of asking, he opted to test it himself, turning the dial from off to one and he watched as she squirmed and shifted, biting back her lip as a deep flush stained her cheeks. He may have just came but he was ready for round two, three, and four--preferably all in much tighter settings.

“Well I’d be damned; might as well be christmas mornin’ for this ol’ cowboy ‘ere,” his voice an octave lower as he pulled her into his chest, a curious hand wandering up her leg and beneath a rather tight black skirt. He gave her ass a playful smack and she was moaning into his ear. “Don’ tell me yer plannin’ on keepin’ it on the entire time babydoll,”

“And if I was?”

“Than yer gunna be needin’ a lot more breaks cause darlin’, I can’t promise ya I’ll behave in there.”

“Sucks that you don’t have a choice, doesn’t it?” Her chuckle was light, lithe, and threatening all the same. “Make sure you keep me extra satisfied in there, Jesse~”

“Yer tellin’ me I’d be gettin a reward suckleberry?”

“Maybe.”

“Mind lettin’ an ol’ wolf in on yer secret? It’d be real good for the motivation ya know.”

She was a tricky little devil she was but damn was he smitten. “Get me a coming mess before the night’s up and I’ll be more than happy to reward you lavishly.” 

She was whisked away and he returned through the front doors, taking his seat at the corner of the bar as he scanned the area. Not too many around the place that night, all of them at tables as the other bartender--well, he didn’t give a damn about the guy. They few that were sat at the bar were most occupied by the game going on, eyes glued to the Tv on the other side of where he sat, the perfect seat to be having her all to himself. Glancing over their faces, a sly smirk plastered itself over her lips and the moment she returned, she was greeted by the hungry stare of a man who was hellbent on making her bend and break, a moaning mess before the wells of people that vacated the place. He wanted her begging the moment their closing hours ticked in and with that last of the customers making their way out, he wanted her on her hands and knees with that round ass begging him to fuck her. She shivered at the sight of the starving man, her arousal dripping down her legs in anticipation and for the first time, she wasn’t really sure if she was going to make it back home tonight.

They watched as people came and gone but Jesse kept his seat as she chatted up a few customers here and there, working her spell with that low cut tee and surely the blush on her cheeks was enough to cough up double than what she could normally milk them of. The small pink bullet kept her on edge, never letting her forget of those narrow, beady eyes that burned into her back and branded her with his name. The constant walking, leaning, and bending over had it pushing against all kinds of spots and when it hit that specifically sweet spot, she whimpered aloud, a hand plastered against her lips as she waved off the concern of one of her customers. Jesse watched as she wriggled and twisted, the flush on her cheeks blooming on her shoulders as he left her on high every time she walked away from him, the moment she started chatting up another worthy customer. By his side was her only saving grace as he lowered the settings to a more… manageable pace but the way his eyes drank her up like wine was more than enough to have her coming where she stood. And she did, a couple times. 

Every time she got close to her orgasm, he’d selfishly call her over and lean in close, watching her face as she tried desperately to keep herself together, muttering poison down her throat as he commanded her to come, commenting on how filthy she was for making such a face in front of all these people. Every time, she came at the bite of his words, her hands aching to make her suffering end and bang him right then and there. And every time he had to remind her to behave and every time he did, she refused to listen, using cheeky little angles to give him a good look as she purposely dropped her pen when she returned to serve her other customers and bending down so he could see just how wet and ready she was to swallow his dick. 

With every leaving customer, they begged that another wouldn’t walk in and with each new stranger, a wave of disappointment shook at their bones. It was painful to wait but as the hour drew near, the bar slowly dwindled down to only a handful of people, the drunkards at tables pushed against walls and him still glued to his seat, the only one at the bar. And for all his “gifts” the past two hours, she insisted on giving back as she lifted her skirt and put on a show, her fingers caught between her legs as she played herself into a whimpering mess and Jesse watched with dangerously focused eyes. She played with herself until her fingers were drenched in her emission, the soft sounds of her fingers penetrating her walls and making her hum was faint, light, just enough for his ears to catch. Watching intently, he was always willing to clean up the mess but most of the time, she did it herself, making him watch as she licked her juices of her own slender, delicate fingers. Only once did she let him get a taste and he was hooked on the rich flavor, ordering a glass of her special and the grin on her lips made him melt in his boots. 

“I’ll let you drink from the source after closing.”

Those were the magic words and he couldn’t have been more excited for the bar to close, the only customer left as she whisked away her coworker after he cleaned the last of the vacated tables, insisting that she’d close up the building herself and she did--eventually. 

Watching her clean was torture and she purposely took her time, reaching and bending over all sorts of places so he could get a good look at the curve of her ass, the arch of her spine, just beneath her skirt to catch a glimpse of her glistening arousal dripping along the inside of her thighs if she spread her legs enough. She took her sweet ‘ol time cleaning the glasses and putting them away, rearranging the alcohol bottles as his patience was tested. If her skirt wasn’t short enough, it definitely was now as she wiggled in the tight fabric to lift it up just a smidge, just enough so her ass was hanging out and damn was that a treat to watch. He stared as she walked around, her wide hips swaying to a dangerous tune as that ass shook with each step, her fingers crafting a delicious poison as he watched her with a concentrated gaze as she bent over the tables to the point she was basically on top of them, her skirt basically gone as he leaned over to sneak a cheeky peek. The clicking of her heels echoed in the thick air and as she finally locked the front doors, she pushed in some stray chairs, rearranging them to kill time because there was nothing really left to do but bang him until sunrise and the tension between them made it awfully clear.

“How much longer you tryna make me wait darlin’?” His voice was dense, deep as he got to his feet, the drag of his boots along the scuffed wooden boards thrummed against the walls of her heart as she looked back at him innocently with those rich, earthy eyes, a playful smile on her lips as she feigned childish ignorance. With her hips pushed back and her skirt basically lifted well over her large mounds, there was no point in being any more discreet than she was now and as the dim lights brought his eyes to the attention of her weeping sex and her lips tried to mold words of confusion and curiosity, he found himself not in the mood for her cheeky antics, all of that left behind hours ago when she got on her knees and swallowed his shaft down her throat. All he wanted was either that ass on his face or dick and either way he would have been a very, very happy man. The remote still in his hands, he dialed it onto the highest settings and her moans fell from her lips like water as she leaned against the table for some kind of support. His pants had been tight ever since he returned to the bar and the fact that he got to play with her as he wished without laying nothing more than his gaze on her--and in public on top of that, he was surprised that he didn’t come once throughout the entire thing. 

Walking up to her, he made sure to let her know just how much he wanted to stuff himself between her smooth walls, how badly he wanted to grab her hair and fuck her mad. He pushed himself into her throbbing sex and ground his hips against her own, her cries filling the air as he could feel his carnal needs and desires shattering his sense and sanity. 

Shoved against her, he pinned her hips onto the table, leaning forward to press his lips against her ears, his hot breath grazing his skin and making her shudder as he humped and groped her ass. “How about I repay ya for the little treat back there?”

“And how do you suppose you do that cowboy?” She bit back her moan, shuddering beneath his touch as a particularly rough snap of his hips almost had her coming again. “Because from what I remember, you have a pretty tall bill to pay up.”

“Take a seat on my face and lets find out,”

The offer was tempting and there was no way she was going to pass him up on it. As he pulled away, he watched as she unzipped her skirt to throw it off to the side, turning his way to pull over her shirt but he stopped her with a gentle touch, insisting that he did the honors. And she was not disappointed. His fingers curled around either side of the deep V before tearing it open and yanking her body to press against his own. The air around them was hot and sticky and when she shrugged off her torn shirt she stopped him from possibly destroying her bra. That thing was expensive and if he wanted to go around ripping it, he’d better be ready to fork up a couple pretty pennies.

Of course she wasn’t satisfied with the stark difference between their dress and her needy hands made that message awfully clear, a scoff tickling his lips as he set his hat on a chair and slipped out of his serape. She offered to remove his shirt, insisting that she returned his most generous favor, undoing some of the buttons before ripping off the rest, scattering on the floor as she almost felt bad for her co worker who swept and mopped the floors--almost. She tugged at his belt buckle and jeans, a stain spread over his bulge from either of their arousals. The scent of sex was undeniable as they were stripped of their clothes, torn fabric sprinkling the floor. Her lips pressed against his, sucking on her lips as he swallowed her mewls and sighs. Ever since she called him out back--no, ever since she first stuffed him in the back seat of her car and almost banged him in the parking lot of an empty city park, they’ve been itching to fuck and now that it was finally time, he could hardly keep his mind sane.

A man of his word, he laid himself down on top of the table, helping her up so she could stand on her knees, taking a good look at her supple flesh stained with lust and desire, the wet juices that drooled from her folds as he could hear the faint buzzing from deep within her. He didn’t bother to take it out and instead decided to play with the stringed wire, tugging on it lightly, just enough so it could peak out before slipping a finger past her folds to stuff it back in. His lips licked at her skin, running along her folds before latching onto her clit and she groaned and gasped when he tongue played figures along the sensitive nub, making her head fuzzy and light with an aching, desperate need. He pushed another finger in, two now stuffed into her dripping sex, playing with the little toy as he rubbed it against her walls. 

She was crying out in choked pleasure as his tongue drew figures around her clit, circling and flicking it as her body jolted and turned. Her moans filled the space, echoing along the empty building as not a single care for getting caught occupied her thoughts; a part of her wishing she did, a part of her ached to be caught dead in the act. The thought of her cute little coworker coming back to find her being eaten out by this hunk of a cowboy on the table he worked so her to clean had her grinding her hips against his face, calling his name like a prayer as she pleaded to God for an orgasm that would rip her body in two and leave her soiled and ravaged for his mouth to lick up--an orgasm that was bound to come and in waves. Her palms slammed against the wood as her chest heaved for air, riding the cowboy as her hips rocked against his lips and the flick of his tongue. 

Damn he was good, sucking her clit as his fingers grazed against her soft spot, that super special sweet spot that made her sing and oh did she sing, his name the only thing she could remember as his ears soaked up every sound like a sponge as her hands cupped and massaged her breasts. She had been dreaming of this for weeks now, wondering what that smooth tongue of his was able to do and a sliver of her curiosity was sated as his teeth grazed her skin and his lips sucked particularly roughly on her clit, his tongue weaving notes she sang. 

Her walls were squeezing down on him and as he pushed another finger into her, thick and long, the sudden fullness made her choke back moans and pleas as he worked against that spot over and over again, pushing the vibe against it until she was seeing stars, the light kissing her eyes as the lines between fantasy and reality became dangerously blurred. His warm lips and thick fingers had her forgetting her own name, lifting her higher and higher as her body begged for him to stop but ached for more stimulation, just enough to get her off the edge. With a rough bite against her flesh, she came crashing down from her exalted peak, crying out to the gods, hoping that at least one higher being would have pity on the wretched soul she had become.

His name was dripping from her lips, making her body twist and bend with anguished desire as he let up only a little, her walls squeezing around his fingers as more of her emission dripped onto his chin. With a heavy debt to pay, he wouldn’t mind eating her out all night if he needed to because truth be told, she was an awfully fine treat and having been stripped of this taste for weeks since they started their little--suggestive touching was almost offensive. Finally tasting her against his tongue, he would never be able to get over this, never get tired of being suffocated beneath her hips as he drank her up like water. The flat of his tongue pushed against her lips and he groaned at the taste, surely addicting to say the least and a taste that was going to be hard to forget.

He ate her out like a delicious fruit, his favorite treat as his hands pressed against her hips, fingers digging into her skin as bruises slowly formed underneath his powerful grasp. He was desperate for more, for something, anything that would have her dripping onto his tongue like a fountain, wanting to taste her more however which way possible. He lapped up her juices again and again and as his tongue pressed into her hot sex, it dripped along the strong muscle and into the back of his throat, groaning as he sucked and licked, nibbling at the flesh that was puffy and pink.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get her clean as he struggled to keep her still, her folds grazed against his teeth every time she rocked her hips. He was definitely suffocating beneath her but he was more than happy to suffer in such a way for this delectable taste. Her fingers slipped past his roots, tugging at his hair. Fuck he was good at this and surely he wasn’t a liar. She could feel her heart thrumming in her throat as she choked back another cry, far too sensitive from her first orgasm to keep going but he did and she didn’t bother to stop him, the taste of euphoria on her lips as another orgasm quaked in her bones, ready to leave her body in shreds and she embraced it. The wash of pleasure ripped through her body and left her trembling over him, making a bigger mess than there originally was and Jesse swallowed every last drop his dry tongue could get, groaning and growling as he nipped lightly at her sensitive skin. 

She removed herself off of him and as she struggled to keep still, she watched as his erection was stiff against the stuffy air, dripping onto his tanned skin and the sight was too tempting for her to let go to waste. She stole a quick taste, a deep push of the tip into the back of her throat, humming in giddish joy as he tried to call out to her, far too aroused to be played with right now. When she stopped, he was slightly confused, cocking a brow as she gave him a hand to pull him onto his feet and slip behind him to where he laid. She got up close and personal with the table, pushing her hips flush against the edge as she leaned forward to lay against the table. 

He watched as she spread herself open, humming and sighing as she pulled at the pink string until the bullet vibe fell from between her lips, pulling the battery pack from beneath the strap around her thigh before tossing it on the ground. Her abused and flushed skin was a beautiful pink and he had to gnarl back a heavy groan as she spread herself wide for him to get a really good look at just how tight that sopping hole of hers was. Her hips shifted and swayed, begging him for a touch as he couldn’t resist her slow movements and calculated timing, a simple man far too easy for her to trap. He closed the space between them, his hands sinking into either cheek as he spread them wide to get an even better look, staring down at her beautiful form as the fluids dripped from his tip onto the curve of her ass. His shaft was sticky, wet, aching to sheathe himself between her silky walls but he was like a child, curious as a slap of his hand against her ass showed exactly as he thought it would, the squeezing of her muscles as a red hand print stained her skin. 

It was surely a fine sight and as he lifted her leg to lay on the table, she was spread even further for his liking, adjusting his hips to rub his shaft against her drooling sex as she rocked her hips back to meet his. 

“Now don’t be a tease darlin,” He grinned against her shoulder blade, a hand pressed against the small of her back as the other collected her long strands in a large fist. She was grinding her hips against his shaft, his hips snapping into place to run the tip against her clit and it almost felt like a crime to let sounds past his teeth, high off of the sweet melody of her muffled moans and hums. “Yer treat is comin’.”

“Make it come faster cowboy,” She bit back a sigh. “I’m not the patient type.”

“Honeydew, from all the time ya stuffed me in the back of yer car, I’m very well aware of that. Just… enjoy the little treat why don’cha? I can’t say yer gunna have the energy to keep up with this wolf righ‘ere.”

“Don’t be silly, darlin’,” she mocked. “I’m the one who should be saying that to you~”

He was always so easy to catch.

“Is that a challenge?”

“You can bet your tacky bamf buckle ass it is.”

He might as well be in love as she flashed him that signature smile of hers, his heart fluttering in his ears as a matching grin pulled on his lips, kisses trailing along the the expanse of her shoulders, following the slow descent of her spine as her back arched against his touch. 

“I’d love to make love to ya baby doll but after all that I had to go through just to get ‘ere,” He scoffed, “Well, can’t think of anythin’ else but fuckin’ ya darlin’.”

“Good.”

His smile against her skin was warning enough of what was to come as he lined himself up against her slick folds, pushing the tip into her tight entrance. If she wasn’t aware of just how big he was, she surely was now as he slowly pushed his hips closer and closer to her own, her body stretching and curling, clawing at the alcohol drenched wood as she gasped and heaved for some kind of saving grace. No where near a virgin and not having been one for a while, she had never taken someone as thick as he was, as long as he was and it might has well been her first time as her muscles squeezed against him in desperate needs of air, stretching wider than she had ever stretched before. Her body burned beneath his tender touch, the sturdy frame of his large musculature was suffocating her against the table as she could feel her mind go blank.

Fuck, it felt good and she cursed herself for waiting so long to have him inside of her. His groans and growls scratched at her skin as his nostrils flared, forcing himself to breath while biting back the orgasm that waited at his tip, leaking and missing with her sticky fluids. She was tight, warm, and wet, the perfect combination of all three that could make any man bow before her feet as the pressure of her muscles around his head alone was enough to make his body tremble as a shaky breath slipped from his lips. He struggled to keep himself sane, to stop himself from pounding into her without remorse or second thought, snarling against her nape as his hands pushed against the dip of her spine, keeping her put as he prayed she didn’t shift just the slightest without his knowing.

It was painful in a way but pleasurable in many more as either of them were caught in a mix of suffocated breaths and whimpering cries, moans and mewls, grunts and groans spilling over the table and saturating the lust in their bodies as it seeped through their pores. Her scent was pressed against his nose as he bite down on her shoulder and the cry that tore from her lips almost made him come from pure ecstasy as her walls tightened and he clearly wasn’t ready. Faster. Faster. She begged him for more and he didn’t hesitate to submit, not bothering with transitions as the muscles in his body flexed and his fingers dipped into her skin. 

He kept her pinned as the table creaked, weeping at each slam of his hips. Labored breaths were mixed with moans and her lungs were aching for fresh air as she felt her body jolt again and again and again, stars in her eyes as she stood at heaven’s door, fucked from behind as her breasts rubbed against the rough wood. His fingers tangled into her hair, gripping at the long strands as he tugged at her roots, forcing her chin back as he straightened his spine. Curses slipped from beneath his heavy breaths and as he lifted her other leg to set on the table and repositioned himself a bit, he thrusted up into her waiting hole at a much more pleasureable angle and her orgasm clawed against her bones in trembling fervor as he pulled her hair harder. Growls erupted from his chest as his eyes kept focused, trying to keep his orgasm back but the tight squeeze was too good and the way her body quivered made him a moaning mess. Again, again, his thrusts became erratic, untimed as something in him snapped and her sensitive walls were painted in his thick, sticky emission, making her body go crazy as the drool from her lips pooled onto the table. Her body was a hypersensitive mess as he stuffed her full with load after load of his rich, creamy come.

The night was still young and as she wrapped herself up in her coat, he followed her back home like a lost puppy, not too far from the bar but far enough to make his body ache to be pressed against her own, knowing damn well that the only thing she wore underneath was a bra and her super tight skirt, her panties still in his front pocket that she stole later on to gag the cowboy after yanking him into her front door and kicking the door shut, shoving him onto the ground as their clothes littered her floors and she rode him like a horse, pushing him back and slapping away his touch every time he tried to get close. 

They fucked again and again and she surely had the stamina of a beast, losing count of how many orgasms rattled her bones and left her a quivering mess within his grasp. The front door, the living room, the hallway, her kitchen and even her apartment patio wasn’t safe, each place dripping with sex as he made her sing for the gods as she sang his name in praise, begging for more and more until there was nothing left.

Every night, he found himself wandering into a run down bar in a hidden niche of the city, not the best looking place with not the best kind of people but there was gem that waited inside who swayed his heart by her devilish charm, her innocent smiles, and teasing words. Before he would come for the booze but now he came to pick her up, to walk her home and, majority of the time, fuck her until day break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest smut I have ever written to date and I'm personally offended that it features McCree and not Genji (Genji is my favorite btw). Also, I couldn't think of a title and even if I could have, nothing fits more than the current title


End file.
